Very impressed indeed
by special agent pao
Summary: "Rain check?" Mulder shook his head and licked his lips. "No, we need to finish this. I can't leave you like that." "But you're dead on your feet." He was tired but he didn't want to leave her like that. "I'll stay awake, Scully. I promise I won't fall asleep." Scully smiled. His eyes were glassy and heavy. He was dead on his feet but he didn't want to admit it. She wanted to stop


(4/21/2019)  
This is for the XF Easter Fanfic Exchange. It's my first time on one of these events and I was very nervous.  
This work is for Alyse (RoseThornill here on Ao3 & alysewax on Twitter).  
English is not my first language so sorry for any typos or wrongly-placed words.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Mulder was loaned out to VCS. Leaving Scully alone in the office for a whole week. They saw each other at lunch and after work. These last two days were different. He wasn't able to make it to lunch and they talked on the phone instead of staying over at any of their apartments. He was up to his neck with work. Scully offered to help him but he declined. Saying she had enough with their own department.

When Mulder called, he said he was going to have a long night at the office again. He sounded tired. He apologized for not being able to spend Friday night with her. Scully rolled her eyes. Why was he always taking the blame for things that were not his fault? She smiled when he whispered his 'I love you' to the phone. They were learning to say goodbye before hanging up.

Ever since they got involved, their nights have changed. Scully sighed and looked around her living room. No Mulder tonight. At this hour they would probably be in bed together. Fucking or watching TV.

She smiled to herself when she remembered what Mulder said. The previous week, they had a long weekend. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday free.

"I don't want this weekend to end. I wanna keep fucking and watching TV with you. In no particular order."

Scully collected a blanket from her bedroom and curled up on the couch with a book. It felt kind of weird without him. She hadn't seen him in two days. To days without him in her bed. Two days of being awakened by the alarm clock instead of his kisses (and his morning wood on her ass).

Her musings were interrupted by the rattle of the doorknob. She looked up just as the door was opened and a disheveled Mulder walked in.

"They let you go?" Scully sat up on the couch. She heard him drop his keys on the bowl and he walked to the couch she sat on. He plopped beside her and threw an arm over her bent legs.

Mulder rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, wasn't helping much according to them." He shrugged off his suit jacket. "I got fidgety on purpose after we talked on the phone. It drives Fernandez mad." He chuckled.

He moved his face to the side to meet her eyes. Scully bit her bottom lip briefly before leaning in. Mulder moved closer to her, slowly, as not to break their kiss. He was sitting hunched back on her couch. She was against the armrest when she was reading, now she was half on top of him. They broke it off to stand and move it to bed.

Hands roamed around each other's bodies. He clasped his hands behind her back as she kissed his neck. He was about to moan but a yawn won him over. Mulder covered his mouth with a hand and started apologizing. " 'm sorry." He kissed her forehead and down her face. His hands went under her pajama bottoms. She hummed in approval as he kneaded her soft flesh.

Scully grabbed the sides of his head and started kissing him a bit more aggressive, devouring his mouth. She sucked on his bottom lip. He moaned and kept his lips slightly parted. Another yawn took over.

"Rain check?"

Mulder shook his head and licked his lips. "No, we need to finish this. I can't leave you like that."

"But you're dead on your feet."

He was tired but he didn't want to leave her like that. "I'll stay awake, Scully. I promise I won't fall asleep."

Scully smiled. His eyes were glassy and heavy. He was dead on his feet but he didn't want to admit it. She wanted to stop but at the same time, she wanted to keep going. Her eyes wandered down his body. He was hard as a rock.

Placing her hands on his still-clothed hips, she started going down on her knees. "Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Her hands began undoing his belt. He had his hand over hers. "I want to help you."

"W-what about you?"  
"We'll worry about that later."

"Scully..." He dragged her name as she traced his dick from the outside of his pants.

"Let me." She kissed his chin. "Please."

His shoulders slumped. Mulder gave in and nodded with a sigh. He walked backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of her bed. He sat there and Scully kneeled between his spread legs. He toed off his shoes and Scully slipped his socks off. She threw them away to the side along with his shoes.

Mulder tensed when her fingers grazed against him. With a little help from him, soon he had his pants and boxers on the floor.

Mulder leaned back on his arms. His breath hitched when she took him in her hand. He was hot, heavy and pulsing. She tugged at him a few times. Leaning her elbows on his thighs, she worked the buttons on his shirt.

Her nails scratched lightly on his stomach. He leaned down to meet her lips. He sighed when her hand continued to move on his member. Scully broke the kiss. She kissed down his chest to them meet his aching flesh.

She made eye contact with him. Then lowered her face to suckle the head of his cock. She alternated between flicking it with her tongue and kissing it gently. Mulder hissed when she dropped some saliva on him and started spreading it around with her tongue. Soon, her hand joined. Squeezing down at the bottom while she kissed around his arousal.

Scully closed her fist around his cock, moving it up and down as she paid attention to his scrotum. Deciding she had teased him enough, she finally took him in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down. Mulder's hips reacted to her sweet mouth. Scully looked up at him and saw as his eyes closed in pleasure. His mouth was slightly open, jaw slack. Scully flicked the tip of her tongue under the head, on his frenulum.

"Fuck. I'm close." Mulder groaned.

Her hands worked on his spit covered cock. "Let it go. You can impress me later. Cum," She licked his whole shaft, from bottom to top on one swipe. "cum." Scully tapped his penis on her tongue a few times. He tensed and she began moving faster to bring him to the edge.

Mulder groaned loudly, announcing his orgasm. He moaned as he climaxed. His cum landed on his stomach and thighs. Scully kept fisting him until his ejaculate stopped coming out. She licked him, in attempt of cleaning him off. He groaned when she looked at him dead in the eye and licked a bit of semen off her top lip with a smile.

Scully finished cleaning him off with his forgotten boxers. She also helped him get rid of his unbuttoned shirt. He had a dreamy smile on his face. Scully kissed him briefly and shut off the lamp.

"I will most definitely impress you later." His voice was raspy, full of sleep.

"I'll be looking forward to that."

And he did impress her.

Scully woke the next morning with a head of hair between her legs. Mulder smiled at her and spread her legs even wider. His fingers combed through her pubic hair. He went down and separated her folds with the tip of his tongue. He ran it up and down on both sides. He kissed her clit and it felt like an electric shot. She felt her nipples tingle and her insides melt as he started eating her out. Her feet went to his back and he laced his arms around her thighs. She looked down at him and saw his eyes closed in concentration. He sucked her clit between his lips and she moaned. Her back arching, lifting off the mattress.

Scully looked back at him and saw his eyes back on her. She felt his tongue go lower and inside. That made her buck into his face. His nose, oh his fantastic nose, bumped into her clit and made her gasp. He moved his tongue all around her mound. But he gave special love to her clit. He licked it, sucked it, kissed it. He had her slick in moisture. A combination of his spit and her arousal. His fingers circled at her entrance. She reached out and gripped at the hair on top of his head. He looked up at her and she knew he was smiling.

She could see it in his eyes. Two fingers entered her and started pumping in and out. "Oh, Mulder. Ohhh, God." His tongue worked in time with his fingers or his fingers worked in time with his tongue. She didn't know which. But it felt amazing.

Low on her belly, she felt a tingling sensation. He curled his fingers up and continued sucking and lapping at her clit as she came. She moaned his name and bucked against him. Scully pulled on Mulder's hair to lift his mouth off of her. With her other hand, she pulled on his arm to get him on top of her. She kissed him passionately. Between them, she felt his cock twitch.

Mulder's hips bucked forward and his cock bumped on her swollen clit. Both gasped and closed their eyes. Her hand went to his cock and helped to align it with her entrance. He pushed inside and Scully moaned. She was sill sensitive from her last orgasm. Mulder hissed as he made contact with her warm and tight insides. He went down on her chest and paid some attention to her breasts. He nuzzled his nose on the space between her breasts. He took one nipple between his lips and released it with a pop.

He kissed her and began his thrusts. Scully cupped his face as his hips drove faster and faster into her. Their eyes never leaving each other. Her legs opened as wide as she could. His thrusts were making their skin clap as they connected. Scully opened her mouth, panting. He looked down between them and moaned.

Scully moved her hands from his face to the back of his head. She panted in his ear, whispering obscenities and calling the gods on behalf of his name.

"Mmmm, Scullyyy." He kissed her mouth, her cheek, her neck. He rested his forehead on her shoulder. Her breath hitched and her fingers tightened in his hair. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth hanging slightly open. She let out a satisfied sigh and he felt her walls tighten around him. He continued to bury himself inside her. She moaned loudly and hugged him to her. He sucked on her neck. Leaving red spots, she'll worry about those later. She was too busy seeing stars behind her eyelids.

with a few more thrusts of his hips, his orgasm came undone. He moaned her name leaning his forehead on her chest. They kissed slowly in their post-coitus haze. He kissed her all around her face. "Oh I love you so much."

Scully ran her fingers on Mulder's hair. Scratching his scalp lightly with her nails. He shifted to move from on top of her but she hugged him back to her again.

"I missed you these last two days." Mulder smiled at her.

"I missed you too. Especially not sleeping in bed with you. I slept on the couch and it was uncomfortable as fuck. I don't know how I slept on it every day." Scully smirked. They slept over at her apartment the most because she was the one that had a bed. When they stayed over at his, they didn't sleep. His clothes were migrating gradually to Scully's.

Mulder rolled them over. He laid on his back and Scully had her body half on top of his. "So, what do you say? Did I impress you?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, consider me impressed."


End file.
